


Stranded

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Series: Stranded series [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Agreements, Airplane Crashes, Attempted Murder, Contracts, Doof is awesome, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fake Friends, Fighting, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inators, Islands, M/M, Machines, Male Friendship, Murder, Past Relationship(s), Plans, Rivalry, SOS, Stranded, Stranded series, Summer Vacation, Vacation, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a plane crash, both LOVEMUFFIN and the OWCA are stranded on an island. Will they put aside their differences and find a way to get off? Or will they be stuck there forever? Meanwhile Peter plots to get rid of Agent P. What does a certain panda have to do with Pinky's past? And how in the world did Dennis get on the island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight Again

LOVEMUFFIN was going to take a week vacation from doing evil to go to a resort on their plane, so the OWCA decided that they would take a vacation too AKA they were gonna follow them to that exact resort on THEIR plane. The OWCA made them sign a contract stating that there will be no evil or fighting between either organizations for that whole week, but that didn't stop people from fighting in the SAME organization.

* * *

***LOVEMUFFIN's Plane***

All the scientists were sitting in their seats enjoying the flight, they were all just relaxing, except for two certain scientists.

"Look Rodney I don't know why you have to be so hostile, ALL I said was that my nemesis is better than your stupid Panda, I think you just took it the wrong way"

"I did NOT take it the wrong way Doofenshmirtz! You just insulted my nemesis and called him stupid, you take that back!"

"No way, I wont take it back cuz its true!"

"I thought we settled this the last time Heinz!"

"We did NOT settle this the last time, the only reason I stopped fighting you was because that police officer tazed me!"

"Well no matter, it is MY nemesis that is superior to yours"

"Do you want to take this outside Rodney?"

"We're on a plane Doofenshmirtz"

"Oh…well you wanna take this to the cockpit then?"

"Yes, yes I would!"

The two scientists made their way to the cockpit, stared at each other for a moment and then proceeded to fight each other.

Meanwhile…

* * *

***OWCA's Plane***

All the agents were just chillin like villains in their plane…that metaphor could have been useful on LOVEMUFFIN's plane…no matter, anyways all the animals were all relaxing and enjoying their (somewhat) vacation, all except two certain agents.

Perry the Platypus and Peter the Panda were growling at each other, at least that's what it sounded like if you were human, if you were a animal you could have heard them actually arguing with each other, which is why the other agents kicked them out of the main area and they were now in the cockpit.

If you could speak animal it would have sounded like this:

" _Your just jealous because my nemesis treats me nicer than yours"_

" _Oh shut up! Dr Aloyse Everheart_ _Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein is a much better nemesis than Doofenshmirtz!"_

" _How does that even fit on his drivers license? And if Rodneys such a better nemesis than why'd you try to steal Doof from me?"_

" _Oh whatever, and I LOVED being trapped by Doof it was really FUN he was supposed to use that trap for you yuh know"_ Peter smirked.

That was the last straw, Perry was pissed, not only did he try to steal his nemesis and then insult him, he was  _gloating_ about it too.

" _Oh did I strike a nerve? Little Agent P doesn't like it when other agents talk about his nemesis does he? No wonder Doofenshmirtz wanted me instead of you, your too soft and I'm a WAY better agent then you too"_

Peter received a punch to the face courtesy of Perry, Peter moved his paw from his nose and saw blood on it.

" _Your owners"_ Peter smirked.

Perry slapped him with his beaver tail.

" _NO ONE talks about my owners!"_

" _Bring it platypus!"_

The two animals proceeded to fight.

* * *

***LOVEMUFFIN's Plane***

"Ow Rodney let go!"

"You let go Doofenshmirtz!"

The two scientists continued fighting each other, neither of them noticing they were leaning on the steering wheel, pushing the plane downwards.

* * *

***OWCA's Plane***

"Uh sir?"

"What is it Carl?" Major Monogram removed the cucumbers from his eyes "Cant you see I'm relaxing?"

"I can see that sir its just…"

"Just what Carl?"

"The LOVEMUFFIN plane is getting really close to ours, it looks like their going to ram us"

"They wouldn't do that, they signed a contract and it would be against the contract to-"

SLAM!

The LOVEMUFFIN plane slammed into the back of the OWCA jet, both planes spiraling out of control headed towards the ground.

"I knew we should have made them sign an extra contact, Carl make note of that"

"I am already on it, sir" The intern replied pulling out a pencil and a notepad.

* * *

Perry the Platypus, Peter the Panda, Rodney and Doofenshmirtz didn't even notice how close to the ground they were, they continued fighting until there was a deafening crash and then darkness.


	2. Landed

"Is everyone alright?" Major Monogram asked once everyone was out of the wreckage.

All the agents nodded, although everyone was was a little bruised from the unexpected crash landing, MM, Carl and the Scientists were a little sratched up and their clothes were a little torn.

"What about you Dr Roddenstein? Everyone get out ok?"

"Yes but I don't know why  _you_ of all people would care, we don't seem to be missing anyone" Rodney glared.

"What about me?" shouted an angry voice.

"Oh there you are Doofenshmirtz, good to see you got out of the wreckage alive" Rodney said.

"Glad to see I got out? We were both trapped in the cockpit together! When I found a way out you ran to it and then blocked it so I couldn't get out!"

Ignoring what Doofenshmirtz said Rodney continued talking to MM "What about you guys? Did all your little rodents get out ok?" Rodney dusted himself off.

"Uh sir?"

"What is it Carl?"

"Agent P and Agent P are not here"

The major just looked at the intern quizzically.

"You guys really need a better way to distinguish your agents better" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Perry and Peter sir" Carl confirmed.

"Oh riiiight, has anyone seen Perry and Peter?" Monogram asked the agents.

A orange cat otherwise known as Agent C, pulled out a pen and paper, wrote something down and handed it to Carl who read it and then showed it to Major Monogram.

_They were fighting so we kicked them out of the main area, they went to the cockpit after that, no ones seen them since._

"I hope their alright" Carl said.

Just then you heard growling and Peter and Perry came out of the bushes, they both had each other in a headlock and were still fighting.

Perry took both his fists and hit Peter in the stomach twice, causing the Panda to double over in pain. They were both bruised, but not just from the crash, most of their bruises were from fighting each other.

The platypus then walked over and joined the other agents, Peter got up and did the same, still holding his stomach in pain and glaring at Perry.

"Now that you've found your missing members, lets get back to the matter at hand here, we're stranded on an island and our planes are totaled and we have no way of contacting anyone and whats even worse we're all stuck on the island together" Rodney exclaimed.

"Well…" Monogram started "I'm sure we can find a way off this island if we work together we can-"

"Work together? With you guys? Its probably your fault we're in this mess in the first place!"

"Our fault? You rammed into our plane"

"Yourammed into ours!"

All the scientists, MM and Carl started to argue about whose fault it was.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry stepped forward.

"HEY!" Doof yelled, getting everyones attention "Arguing isn't going to help us get off this island"

"Grrgr" Perry chattered in agreement.

"If we work together we can probably devise a plan to-"

"We are NOT working together! We can get off this island ourselves" Rodney said.

"And so can we!" Monogram said.

"You guys stay on your side of the island and we'll stay on ours" Rodney drew a line in the sand with a stick.

"Fine!" MM said with a 'hmph' as he walked over to his side of the island, all the agents and Carl following except for Agent P.

"Fine!" Rodney said as he walked over to his side of the island, all the scientists following except for Doofenshmirtz.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz sighed.

Perry pointed his thumb behind him sadly, indicating that he had to follow.

Doofesnhmirtz nodded as Perry turned to leave "Wait Perry the Platypus"

The platypus turned around to look at his nemesis.

"Be careful ok?"

Perry raised his eyebrow at his nemesis before nodding and running to follow his boss and co-workers.

Doofenshmirtz sighed "Well this is just great…"

"Doofenshmirtz! Get over here!"

"Coming Rodney" Doof rolled his eyes.


	3. Promise

"Look at them over there…stupid agents…they think their so much better than us" Rodney muttered staring through his binoculars.

"That's because they are" Doofenshmirtz pointed out.

"What are you saying Doofenshmirtz?"

"What I'm saying is, they know how to use their time wisely, I mean in a matter of 3 hours they've built an island paradise, they even have a mini bar! And for the past 3 hours all  _we've_ been doing is spying on them, and from looking at the sun I can tell that's it's a little after 5, that's kind of pathetic considering the fact that we build inventions pretty much everyday and all they do is destroy them, but it makes sense considering the fact that their animals and have  _instincts_ when it comes to these things and are more resourceful than us humans are"

Everyone just stared at him.

Doof sighed "I'm gonna go for a walk"

Doofenshmirtz got up and walked until he reached a far side of the beach but when he got there what he saw he couldn't help but crack a smile. There, sitting on a rock, looking glum was Perry the Platypus.

"You too huh?"

The platypus turned his head shocked at first, but then smiled. The scientist sat on the rock beside his nemesis.

Doofenshmirtz studied the platypuses face, he was stressed about something, he could always tell when something was bothering the small animal, and could read him like a book, just a small bonus for being nemesis's for almost 5 years. He hated to see his nemesis so sad.

"Missing your family huh?"

Perry nodded glumly, still staring out into the ocean as if trying to see someone, someone that was far away. It was true, the small platypus was missing someone, well make that 5 someones.

Doof put an arm around his nemesis.

"Hey, we're gonna get off this island"

The platypus just continued to look down.

"Tell you what, when we get off this island, I will take my car and drive you straight to them and your gonna see them again, even if I have to swim you there myself"

The agent laughed silently and hugged his nemesis.

"Lets go see what the others are doing"

Perry nodded and they began to walk back together.

Doofenshmirtz nor Perry couldn't see it but hiding behind a tree, spying on them was none other than Peter the Panda. The panda didn't really care when the platypus had left, he was silently hoping that the stupid platypus would get lost and get eaten by a tiger or something, it was when he saw Doofenshmirtz walk off that he got suspicious and followed. He saw everything, that platypus made him sick, he stole Doofenshmirtz fair and square, but no, the platypus just HAD to intervene and get the scientist to take him back, stupid Dr Feel Better…even if it was just a trap in the end, Peter was attached to Doofenshmirtz, the feelings were already there.

Peter made himself a promise, he would get Doofenshmirtz back and get rid of Agent P,  _before_ they were rescued.

* * *

The platypus and scientist finally made it back, and parted ways. Doofenshmirtz went to LOVEMUFFIN's side and Perry went to his organizations side.

Not soon after, Peter joined all the agents.

" _Hey Peter, I didn't see you leave, where'd you go?"_ Perry asked the panda.

" _Just went for a walk, the feuding was starting to get to me"_ Peter lied.

" _Oh, well I can relate to that"_

" _I bet you can, you semi-aquatic bastard…"_ Peter said through his teeth.

" _Come again?"_

" _Nothing, nothing"_

" _Hey Peter, I know we got off on the wrong foot earlier this summer, but I hope we're good now, we're good right?"_

" _Of course we are"_

" _Well that's a relief"_

"Uh, sir?"

"What, Carl?"

"We're out of food"

"We are?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well I guess we're gonna have to send someone to go get some then…ok now which one of you wants to go find some food?" Monogram asked the agents.

No one raised their hands.

"Oh come on, one of you have to do it"

Peter smirked and pushed Perry forward.

"Ah, Agent P enthusiastic as usual, you always have been one of our more eager agents"

The  _eager_ platypus rolled his eyes and started walking towards the jungle.

"Doofenshmirtz nows your chance!" Rodney ushered the scientist forward.

"My chance for what exactly?"

"Your nemesis is going to search for food, follow him and steal his"

"I'm not stealing Perry the Platypus' food Rodney"

"At least go find some food or something, Heinz"

"Ugh Fine, but you guys SO owe me" Doofenshmirtz walked into the jungle looking annoyed.

" _This is gonna be too easy"_ Peter grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

" _What're you planning Peter?"_ Pinky asked, putting his paws on his hips.

" _I'm not planning anything Pinky, you know me"_

" _Exactly, I KNOW you, and you better not be up to anything funny"_

" _I'm not, I promise"_

" _I'm watching you Panda"_ Pinky stormed away.

Peter rolled his eyes and followed the platypus and scientist into the jungle.


	4. Close Calls

Pinky sighed and sat on a rock away from the other agents.

" _Hey are you ok?"_

Pinky looked up and saw a fellow agent, Terry the Turtle.

" _Yeah, I'm fine"_

" _You sure don't look fine"_

" _Alright you got me…I'm just upset about Peter…"_

" _Again? Pinky it's been a long time since-"_

" _I don't care how long it's been! I will never forgive that stupid panda for what he did!"_ The Chihuahua snapped at the turtle, who was taken back from the sudden outburst  _"I'm sorry T, I didn't mean to snap at ya…"_

" _Its fine, but you have to consider- Pinky its been a while…since the incident, you have to learn to let go"_

" _I know…but if Peter does anything to Agent P-"_

" _We'll all be watching him, he wouldn't dare try anything with all of us around"_

" _That didn't stop him before!"_

" _Pinky we weren't all there then! It was just you-"_

" _I should've stopped him!"_

" _You didn't know! There was nothing you could've done, Pinky you have to stop beating yourself up about this, it wasn't your fault, do you understand me?"_

Pinky sighed and nodded  _"Yes"_

" _Good…now come on"_

" _Where are we going?"_

" _Well your not gonna sit on this rock all day are ya?"_ Terry laughed.

" _I guess not, but where are we going?"_

" _We're going swimming"_ The turtle grabbed the chihuahua's hand and started running, Pinky held on to his hat, desperately trying keep it on his head.

" _But I don't know how to swim!"_

" _That's why I'm gonna teach ya"_

 

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

* * *

**In The Jungle…**

Perry had just finished gathering a bunch of pineapples, bananas, and a bunch of other types of fruit. The pile in his arms was so high it ended just above his hat, making it impossible to see over, and even more impossible to see a panda standing in a tree.

Peter stood on a high tree branch and next to him was a rope, the panda smirked.

Perry stopped to take a rest under the tree Peter was standing on. Peter cut the rope with a knife, the rope released and a boulder came hurdling towards the unknowing platypus.

The panda watched in anticipation as the boulder got closer. Just then Doofenshmirtz happened to walk by.

"Hey Perry the Platypus" The scientist said, causing the platypus to drop all his fruit.

"Whoops, here let me help you with that" The scientist and platypus kneeled down to pick up the fruit as the boulder flew over their heads without them seeing it. "Wow, this is heavy, you cant carry this by yourself, I'll help you"

Perry nodded as they both began walking back to camp, both of them holding armfuls of fruit.

Peter pulled on his ears in frustration, his eyes widened as the same rock that he had set up to kill Agent P, was hurdling…in his direction. The panda scrambled to get out of the tree, but wasn't quick enough as the rock crashed into it, taking him and the tree out with it.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

* * *

 

Perry and Doofenshmirtz made it back to camp with their fruit and parted ways…again. And they both joined their respective groups.

A few moments later Peter joined the agents again, this time he was scratched and and visibly fuming with anger.

" _What the heck happened to you?"_ A duck asked, some agents had to suppress their giggles, others either stared on in amusement or didn't care.

" _Yeah Peter"_  Perry chuckled  _"You look like you got hit by a giant rock or something"_

" _The correct term would be 'boulder'"_  Peter put up quote marks with his fingers  _"And no that did not happen"_ The panda glared.

Just then Agent D walked up and stopped at the sight in front of him  _"Are you okay dude?"_

" _Just PEACHY"_


	5. Incidental

" _Come on Pinky, the waters fine!"_ Terry called.

Pinky was still trembling on land, scared to get in the water.

" _I don't know about this Terry…I can't swim, what if I drown?"_

" _I know for a fact that you won't drown"_

" _And how do you know that?"_

" _Because, I'll save you if you do, it'll be fine, don't you trust me?"_

" _Of course I do"_

" _Then come on"_

" _Fine…but I hope you know that if anyone else asked me to do this, I'd say no"_ The Chihuahua held the turtles hand as he led him deeper into the water.

" _That's all I could hope to ask for"_

 

 

* * *

 

Peter spent every waking minute trying to get rid of Agent P, soon minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days which turned into weeks- well actually it's only been 2 days, but it felt like that long to Peter. The panda tried everything, traps, small bombs he made out of coconuts (don't ask me how he made that, it took him a while and he was rather disappointed when it didn't work, well it did work, just not on his initial target, it ended up blowing up LOVEMUFFIN's food supply, and that caused a major argument between the two groups, and even more building tension, it wouldn't be long until the tension exploded itself). Peter even tried poison gas, and a bunch of other things but nothing worked! He was starting to think that platypus was Superman, he was invincible! So the panda tried again, this time he was sure it would work. Doofenshmirtz and Perry were swimming in a nearby river. Peter found a small dam made by some local beavers.

Perfect.

He got to work.

* * *

"Take that Perry the Platypus!"

The platypus sputtered water and splashed the scientist back. This was just what he needed, It's not often he gets to play with his nemesis. He needed more days like this, days where he and Doofenshmirtz could just _have fun_ and not worry about fighting or scheming. Of course the only reason this day was happening was because they were stranded on an island.

Perry sighed.

They could probably get off faster if they all could just  _work together_ , but the agency refuses to work with the scientists and vice versa. Their egos are too big and they just won't listen to  _reason_.

_Why can't we just get off this island?_

Just ONCE we can work together ONCE and never do it again. We can't get off this island if we're all dead! Why can't anyone understand that?

The platypus found himself getting angry, at the agency, at the scientists, everyone. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his owners again, he wanted to hear  _Oh there you are Perry_ , he wanted Candace to call him a meat brick and kick him out of her room  _literally_. He wanted-

"Perry the Platypus, are you ok?"

Perry's thoughts stopped and he found himself looking into his nemesis' worry filled eyes.

"Are you…mad about something?"

The platypus looked down at his clenched fists.

Doofenshmirtz, after concluding that something was indeed bothering the small platypus, place his arms around him and held him, hoping to calm him down.

Perry sighed and leaned into the scientist's arms, allowing his whole body to relax.

They stayed like that for a little while, until the sound of a loud explosion broke their embrace. Without a word or a chatter, the two ran as fast as they could back to camp, which was flooded with water.

"What happened?" Doofenshmirtz asked once he skidded to a stop.

"The dam burst Heinz, flooded the whole camp, we're all gonna have to go uphill" Rodney said, irritably.

Perry ran further until he ran into Terry who was in hysterics, the platypus grabbed his shoulders.

" _Terry, WHAT happened?"_

" _I- I was teaching Pinky how to swim, and all of a sudden this huge wave came and- I couldn't…I'm so sorry…"_

" _Where's Pinky, Terry?"_

Terry pointed and Perry followed his gaze.

Everyone was gathered around Pinky, who was unconscious on the sand, he was still breathing and alive but words couldn't even describe how Terry felt right now.

The platypus put a hand on the turtle's shoulder. He needed all the comfort he could get.

* * *

 

Perry spent the rest of the day helping to carry all their supplies up the mountain and comforting Terry. The turtle hadn't said anything else, only the occasional  _I'm sorry…I'm so sorry_. The platypus had to keep reminding him that it wasn't his fault and that Pinky would be fine, but Terry heard none of it, all he saw, all he heard, was what had happened earlier that day.

" _Terry help!"_

" _Pinky hold on! I'm coming!" The turtle said, only to be knocked back by a wave._

" _Terry!"_

_Terry watched in horror as a wave crashed over Pinky's head and then the Chihuahua was nowhere to be seen._

" _Pinky!" The turtle searched, when he couldn't find the Chihuahua he screamed "PINKY!"_

* * *

Peter stayed behind and didn't help the other agents, why should he have to clean up his own mess? Yes, it was a mess, the panda had to admit it. He made a miscalculation, the dam wasn't connected to the river at all, but the  _ocean_  was a different story. Peter never intended to harm Pinky in anyway, not that he cared. The Chihuahua  _irked_ him, especially after that… _incident_. The panda remembered that day very clear, crystal clear. What he did on that day didn't bother him one bit, but what really  _irked_ him was that the dog blamed HIM for what happened. Pinky always was a cry baby, even in training, when Peter hit him a little too hard, he'd whimper like a little- And then there's Terry, those two were inseparable. Terry was always there to comfort that Chihuahua. Even on that day. He remembered everything that had been said on that day. A cry of  _How could you!_ from Pinky. A little more dialogue, and Terry holding the small dog, telling him that everything was going to be ok.

It happened 3 years ago and that stupid chihuahua still wasn't over it. No matter, let him live in the past. Peter was too worried about stopping the future,  _Agent P's_ future that is. The panda sighed, guess it was back to square one. He decided he better kill Perry soon, there was no telling when a rescue could be coming, and he didn't know how much longer his deeds would go unnoticed by the other agents. Pinky was already onto him, and with the way Pinky always opens up to Terry, there's no doubt he's onto him too. But with Pinky out of commission and Agent T's mind in the gutter, he had nothing to worry about.

There is some good out of his plan backfiring, they had to move the camp uphill into the mountains, which means, more resources and new possibilities.  _Many_ new possibilities, the panda started to make his way up the high terrain, and he couldn't  _wait_ to try those  _possibilities_.

* * *

Back at an agency in Danville, Admiral Acronym's intern, Carly, was checking for any evil threats on the computer.

"Uh, Ma'am?"

"Yes? What is it Carly?"

"Major Monogram's Division never made it to their destination, and neither did LOVEMUFFIN, and neither of their planes are anywhere to be found, also an agent of our division is with them"

"Which one?"

"Agent Pinky"

"Well keep searching, planes just don't  _disappear_ "

"Yes, Ma'am" The teenage girl got back to work.

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, everyone except for a certain orange turtle.

Terry sat watching Pinky sleep, he was told that his friend would be fine and to get some rest, but he couldn't. He felt he  _had_ to keep watching Pinky, that if he didn't, something terrible might happen, and he'd never see the Chihuahua again. And that almost happened today. He almost lost Pinky forever. What if they hadn't been able to save him in time? What if the wave had dragged Pinky out even further than it had? What if-

The turtle's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Peter walk out of the bushes.

" _Where have you been all day? I didn't see you helping to drag anything uphill like the rest of us"_

" _I was busy, I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys LIFT a few things"_ Peter rolled his eyes  _"Well I'm here now, need me to LIFT anything?"_

" _Whatever Peter, I don't feel like arguing with you"_

" _No, but you do feel like watching your little boyfriend sleep"_

" _Shut up Peter, I'm not in the mood, just go to sleep or something"_

" _Pfft whatever"_ The panda grabbed some supplies and started to walk back into the bushes.

" _Where are you going, NOW?"_

" _Out"_ Was the pandas sharp reply as he raced off into the woods going god knows where.

" _You were right Pinky"_ Terry looked down at the sleeping Chihuahua  _"Peter IS up to something, and I'm gonna find out what"_


	6. Dealer

" _Now tell me again why you need my help?" Dennis the Rabbit asked, him and Peter were sitting on two logs in the middle of the forest._

" _I need help to get rid of Agent P"_

" _And why should I help you?"_

" _Because you hate him just as much as I do"_

" _That is true…what's in it for me?"_

" _I'll help you sneak onto the rescue boat or plane, whatever they send, and I'll give you inside information when we get back"_

" _Tempting…but what if I refuse?"_

" _I'll tell Major Monogram, Carl, and all the other agents that you stowed away on the plane and that you're here on the island, you'll be captured within minutes"_

" _I'll do it…but I want something else"_

" _What is it?"_

" _I get to kill him" The rabbit grinned evilly._

* * *

 

"Rodney, how are we going to get off this island?" Doofenshmirtz asked all of a sudden, making all the other scientist's look up.

"Well-" Rodney began but was immediately cut off.

"Because even if the OWCA gets rescued, there's no contract that says they have to share their rescue boat or plane, whatever they send, with us"

"You actually have a point Doofenshmirtz…there is no sure-fire agreement that we'll be rescued along with them" Rodney agreed.

"Hey yeah, if their rescued they'll probably just leave us on the island" Dr Diminutive nodded.

"Well we'll have to do something about that" Rodney smirked.

* * *

 

Pinky felt his consciousness returning. He was wrapped in something soft, his sense concluded it was a blanket. His head ached painfully and his throat hurt from swallowing so much sea water. The Chihuahua opened his eyes and smiled at the familiar face staring back at him.

" _Terry"_

" _Pinky I'm so glad you're alright…I thought you were- I couldn't save you, I'm so sorry"_

" _But you did save me Terry"_

" _With the other agents help, I wasn't a good enough agent to do it by myself, I panicked"_

" _You're a great agent"_

" _Great agents don't panic and that's exactly what I did"_

" _Terry, everyone panics, you can't be ready for everything, if someone you care about is in danger your naturally gonna be scared"_

" _We're trained to be brave in the most dangerous and deadly situations"_

" _The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear."_

" _Pinky, I'm a turtle! Not a man! You were drowning and I couldn't save you! You almost died, and I couldn't even save you! How could I save anyone else, if I can't even save my best friend? I don't belong in the agency"_

" _Terry, you listen to me, you are an amazing agent and an absolutely amazing friend, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, and you did save me, you did and so did all the other agents that helped me, so thank you, thank you for saving me"_

" _No, thank YOU Pinky"_

" _I don't know what I did but you're welcome"_

They hugged.

" _For not dying, I don't know what I'd do without you"_

Pinky laughed.

* * *

 

Perry walked through the woods, for the umpteenth time this week. He doesn't know how he keeps getting all the jobs to leave camp and go out into the forest. It was getting kind of annoying, he'd have to talk to Major Monogram later.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone kicked him to the ground. The platypus lifted his head from the grass and glared at the familiar face, which in return, smirked back at him.

" _Dennis…"_

" _Good to see you again Agent P"_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I don't know really, one moment I was minding my own business hiding in the cargo of the OWCA plane and the next I'm stranded on an island, it's quite strange really"_

" _Of course it is Dennis"_ The platypus rolled his eyes  _"What were you doing hiding in the cargo anyways?"_

" _That's for me to know and for you to never find out"_ The rabbit pulled out a small pocket knife and flipped it open, revealing the silver blade.

" _What the heck are you doing, rabbit?"_

" _Simple, I'm going to kill you, platypus"_

" _Not if I can help it"_

" _Let's do this then…your move"_

Perry tried to kick the knife out of Dennis' hand, only to be kicked back into a tree.

The rabbit stood over him  _"My turn"_.

* * *

 

"I have to admit I'm a little surprised that you decided to change your mind Dr Roddenstein" Monogram said to the scientist "I'm just curious, what made you change your mind in the first place?"

"Well, we finally realized that we won't get off this island if we don't work together, so we are willing to propose a truce…for the time being"

"And we accept it, right Carl?"

"Yes, sir I even made a contract"

"Very good, Carl"

"Yes…very good indeed" Rodney grinned as he signed the contract.

* * *

 

"This is great! With LOVEMUFFIN and the OWCA working together, we'll be off this island in no time! I have to go tell Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz raced off to find his nemesis, leaving the other scientists in bewilderment.

"I will never understand their relationship" Dr Bloodpudding shook his head.

"Me neither" Poofenplotz agreed "Hello Agent Pinky" she said as she walked past the Chihuahua and turtle that were sitting in the sand.

Pinky sighed and held his blanket closer, Terry put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

 

"Perry the Platypus? Perry? Where are you?" Doofenshmirtz called for his nemesis all through the woods.

The scientist stopped when he heard a grunt and then a whimper.

"Perry?" Doof walked towards the sound and peered behind a bush.

Dennis made stabs at Perry who kept dodging them in return. The platypus made punches at the white rabbit that dodged them, who in return threw punches back, all the while trying to stab Perry who dodged the knife being lashed at him.

Both of them looked pretty beat up, like they were going at this for a while. Finally a punch connected with a jaw.

Perry's jaw.

The platypus fell back and held his bill, he tasted blood in it. Dennis raised the knife and got ready to bring it down when he was all of a sudden hit with a coconut.

"Take that you stupid rabbit!"

Dennis narrowed his eyes and growled, he turned his head around to see Doofenshmirtz standing there holding an armful of coconuts.

"And there are plenty more where those came from!"

The rabbit turned his attention from the platypus to the scientist in front of him, wielding his knife.

Perry, thinking quickly, jumped in the middle and kicked Dennis forcefully to the ground, but not before receiving a slice across his teal chest.

"Perry the Platypus!"

The platypus slumped down onto his knees, clutching his chest that was dripping red.

The scientist scooped the platypus up in his arms and then proceeded to carry him back to camp, stepping over Dennis' unconscious body.

Peter the Panda smirked from up in a nearby tree.


	7. Rogue Ruckus

Perry's head spun and he was dizzy, everything was blurry and out of focus. His chest hurt and parts of his body were sore. He could vaguely see Doofenshmirtz talking to someone, hearing was also kind of fuzzy. Eventually he stopped trying to make out words and let the darkness take over him and his small head drooped to the side.

"A rabbit you say?" Monogram asked quizzically.

"Yes! I was looking for Perry the Platypus in the woods and when I found him, he was having it out with a rabbit armed with a knife! Although that sounds kind of crazy now that I think about it…"

"It's not crazy at all….Carl!"

"Yes sir?"

"It has come to my attention that we have a rogue agent on the island, I want everyone to be on the lookout for Dennis, he is extremely dangerous and armed, capture him if possible, if not, STAY AWAY from him, we want all of you safe so stay on your toes-"

"Paws" Carl corrected.

"What?"

"Paws, sir. They're animals, they have paws"

"Dangit Carl! Not this again! Go stand in the corner!"

"But sir, we're on an island, there is no corner"

"Then go stand under that coconut tree!"

"Yes, sir…" Carl sadly made his way over to the tree.

"As I was saying…before I was RUDELY interrupted…CARL!, Be careful all of you, Monogram out"

"Uh sir, we're not on transmission, you don't have to say that"

"Quiet Carl!"

* * *

 

" _Something fishy is going on around here…" RJ the Raccoon concluded._

" _Yuh know some people take offense to that" The Koi fish crossed his fins, half his body upright out the fish bowl._

" _Whoops, sorry Agent F"_

The fish just glared.

" _Dennis just magically appears on the island and attacks Agent P, our best agent, it had to be a set up"_ Agent Pig said, otherwise known as the 4th Agent P, right behind Perry, Pinky and Peter  _"What do you think Agent S?"_

The agents all looked down at the snail who blinked as a response.

" _Remind me again why we keep him on"_ RJ gritted.

" _Major Monogram said we can't be discriminatory against other agents just because their smaller, and you really shouldn't make him mad"_ Agent C whispered.

" _Chester he's a snail, what could he possibly do?"_

With miraculous strength, Sergei the Snail picked up the raccoon and began throwing him around like a ragdoll.

" _As I was saying…"_ Agent Pig continued  _"Someone must have set up Agent P's attack, and whoever did may have also set up the crash too"_

" _Let's not jump to conclusions, for now let's just focus on the task at hand, we either have to capture Dennis immediately or stay away from him, we have to keep on our toes…and if someone says paws I swear to god I will punch them in the face, Agreed?"_ The cat quickly added the last part, putting up a fist for emphasis.

" _Agreed"_ The animals said in unison.

" _I sure miss Agent T…"_ Herman the Hedgehog said glumly.

A short moment of silence was followed in the memory of their deceased friend.

RJ screamed frantically as he scrambled up a tree to get away from the psychotic snail, thus breaking the silence.

* * *

 

" _I wonder how Dennis got on the island anyways, or why he's here anyways"_ Pinky wondered aloud.

" _Well why ever he's here, it must have something to do with Agent P and he's the only one who actually saw Dennis besides his nemesis and since we can't talk to Doofenshmirtz, that means that as soon as Perry wakes up we have to ask him about everything that happened"_ Terry nodded.

" _Or maybe Dennis just ran into Agent P in the forest, and when Perry confronted him on why he was here, Dennis attacked him"_

" _Maybe…but we can't be too sure…we have to wait until he wakes up, Pinky"_

" _I hope he wakes up soon…"_

* * *

 

"I hope you wake up soon" Doofenshmirtz stroked the unconscious platypus's fur.

The damage wasn't too bad on the small platypus; the knife didn't cut too deep, which was really lucky, considering the fact that the cut was so sudden and rash. His head was a little banged up but he'd be ok. Thank goodness, Stupid rabbit…thought the scientist, somebody ought to take him and make rabbit stew…I wonder what that tastes like…

The five dollar doctor shivered in disgust…probably not that good…

* * *

 

Dennis regained consciousness and sat up from the ground, rubbing his head in agony. Only for it to return when a coconut collided with his skull.

" _Do you mind?"_ Dennis growled at the pitcher.

Peter jumped down from a tree in a crouch. " _Sorry, had to get your attention somehow"_

" _You know that's the second time I got hit with a coconut today?"_

" _Don't be such a cry baby, did you inject him?"_

" _Of course I injected him, what type of stupid question is that? That was our plan in the first place, you stupid panda"_

" _Did he notice anything?"_

" _Of course not, if your stabbed, are you gonna suspect that the knife actually releases a liquid into you? No, no you're not, You'll only expect to bleed to death and hope you get help in time"_

" _You didn't cut too deep did you?"_

" _Will you stop being a detective? I didn't cut too deep because otherwise it wouldn't work, the plan worked perfectly and it should be kicking in right about now so stop playing 21 questions with me and get back to camp before they suspect anything!"_

" _You're right"_

" _I know I am"_ The rabbit grinned.

" _Wait, where will you be?"_

" _I'll be watching from the sidelines…"_

* * *

 

Perry, like Dennis, also regained consciousness. He felt a lot better too. Nothing was hurting him, and nothing was blurry. It was like nothing ever happened, which was strange, no one should be able to heal that fast…how-

He couldn't think straight. The platypus tried to focus but couldn't, it felt like his mind was slipping away and there was nothing he could do to stop it, he saw Doofenshmirtz look at him with worry, the agent tried to convey the message to the scientist that something was wrong through his eyes but he couldn't grasp the thought. Perry felt his mind go blank.

Doofenshmirtz stared at his little nemesis with uncertainty, the platypus had regained consciousness which was good, but then the agent started to look strained about something. The scientist was about to ask what was wrong but saw Perry was about to tell him something through his eyes, their only way of really communicating. But the message didn't come, he then saw the little animals eyes go blank of all thought.

Then, without a chatter, the platypus bolted into the forest.


	8. Think

Perry the Platypus where are you going?" Doofenshmirtz called after him, but the mammal just kept running.

The scientist ran after him.

 

…

The agents were just sitting around when Perry ran past them without stopping. They raised their eyebrows at the sight. There was a short, confused, silence before Doofenshmirtz came running behind him.

"Perry the Platypus, wait!"

And then they both continued running until they were out of sight.

…

 

Pinky and Terry were just standing around, waiting for the word that their friend was awake.

" _So…wanna play a game?"_ Pinky broke the silence.

The turtle was about to answer when he was trampled by Perry, who just kept running without looking back. Terry picked his face up out of the dirt, only to be trampled again by Doofenshmirtz.

"Sorry Terry the Turtle!" Heinz called over his shoulder before turning his attention back to running after his nemesis "Perry the Platypus!"

…

 

Terry yet again picked up his face from the ground and started to run after them.

" _Is this part of the game?"_ Pinky ran after Terry, trying desperately to keep up with the speedy turtle  _"Because I'm not a fast runner!"_

…

 

The platypus kept running until he reached the top of a waterfall. He started to walk towards the edge. Doofenshmirtz ran out of the bushes, trying to catch his breath.

"Perry the….Platypus…stop…running…I can't- I'm not as young as I used to be!" The scientist said in between breaths "I can't believe I ran all the way to the top of a waterfall, it's really high up, it's gotta be at least 100 feet, could you imagine a fall from that high? Man, that would be- Perry the Platypus what're you doing?"

Doof's eyes widened as he watched his nemesis step closer to the edge.

"Perry?"

Terry came running out of the bushes, pausing at the sight in front of him, his eyes fixed on the fellow agent in front of him, the turtle prayed that the platypus was not about to do what he thought he was about to do.

Just then Pinky came running out of the bushes.

" _Hey, why're we all staring in shock?"_

The turtle shakily pointed in front of him, the Chihuahua followed his gaze.

" _Oh"_

"Perry the Platypus STOP!"

The platypus stared with wide eyes at the drop in front of him.

…

**_Earlier That Day:_ **

" _So what does this liquid do again?" Peter asked._

" _It's a stimuli, when it is inserted into the body it goes to the brain causing it to be removed of all thought and replaces it with powerful, heh,…suicidal thoughts, so powerful that it puts you in a zombie like trance, and it won't stop until the deed is done" Dennis smirked._

" _Wow…" Peter stared in amazement "You really are evil…where did you get that stuff anyways?"_

" _Eh, I know a guy" Dennis shrugged._

 

**Back to the Present…**

"Look Perry the Platypus, I know you're depressed about being stranded on this island, but you don't have to do this! Just…just step away from the edge Perry…"

The platypus ignored him and stepped even closer, he was now dangerously close.

" _Agent P…"_ Terry took a cautious step forward.

" _Don't do it Agent P! Think of the grilled cheese sandwiches!"_

Terry looked at Pinky like he was insane.

" _What? I'd do anything for a grilled cheese sandwich right now…I'm really hungry…"_ The Chihuahua trailed off.

The turtle just shook his head at his strange friend.

"Perry the Platypus you don't want to do this"

Perry stepped closer.

"Okay maybe you do- But you shouldn't! What about your family? What about me? We'd never see you again…I know you don't want that"

The platypus seemed to consider this because he turned around and took a step away from the edge, eyes still vacant.

"Ok Good…now come over here before you actually-"

The mammal took another step, but his webbed feet slid on the slippery rock.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

He fell.


	9. Panic POV's

**Doof's POV**

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" I yelled as I watched my nemesis fall over the edge.

I ran to the edge, reaching my hand out, like there was some impossible way I could catch him. I didn't of course. How could I have? All I could do is watch in dismay and pure horror as the small platypus plummeted. I watched until his body was engulfed into the fog and no longer in sight. I stood there. For who knows how long, glued. Glued to that exact spot, still peering out over the edge. I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything on my body, not even my heart beating. Not a word nor sound escaped my mouth. I couldn't say anything, I was in too much shock. Perry the Platypus just fell…off a cliff. I couldn't bring myself to grasp the idea. I just couldn't register it. Perry…the platypus…just fell off a cliff. Perry…my nemesis, just fell…off of a cliff. My nemesis…Perry the Platypus, secret and top agent of the OWCA…just fell off of a cliff. And I'm standing here…why am I standing here?

* * *

**Pinky's POV**

" _Pinky"_ Terry murmured my name.

" _Yeah?"_ I answered, why was he trying to make conversation now? Our friend just fell off a cliff.

" _There was something I've been meaning to tell you…I think…Peter may be up to something and I he's the reason these strange things have been happening. I was going to tell you but you were so content and already forgetting about being sad that I just…kept it to myself…I'm sorry…it's just that I can't stand seeing you sad and…"_

I tuned him out, now normally I wouldn't do that to anyone, especially Terry. I love hearing what people have to say. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. He  _knew_ Peter was up to something and yet he kept it to himself! Just because he didn't want to see me sad! That's so…sweet. No! It's wrong! He should have said something! Warned someone! I was angry, that much I knew. I didn't even listen to the rest of his explanation. I turned my full attention back to Doofenshmirtz. He was standing there. He was obviously in shock. And as for me…I just watched one of my best friends fall off a cliff and the other had kept something from me. I was also in shock, but my shock wore off when Terry told me about Peter. Now I was watching, waiting for a reaction from the man. But there was nothing. I was starting to think he had a heart attack and died standing up.

Until, he started running.

* * *

**Doof's POV**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could down the mountain. My legs ached, my body telling me that it still hasn't recovered from the run all the way up here. I faintly heard the sound of two small sets of footsteps running behind me. But I didn't care. I kept running, as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran and ran until I reached the bottom of the waterfall. I stared into the unforgivable crystal clear liquid…mocking me. I ran into the water, it was cold and it nipped my skin and soaked my clothes. I began searching frantically, splashing and throwing water in the air. I had to find him. He's still alive he has to be. This couldn't happen. I kept searching.

* * *

**Terry's POV**

We chased the scientist all the way down to the bottom of the waterfall. And all I have to say is, I never knew an evil scientist could run that fast. Pinky was the one to make me aware of that. He loved chasing scientists and was always able to catch them with ease. This time Pinky barely caught up, it was definitely a first for the small dog. Although most of the time Pinky chased scientists was out of his own amusement. The Chihuahua would be out walking with his owner, see a scientist walk by and ZOOM! He'd be off and wouldn't stop for anything. No matter how much the little Mexican Jewish girl called after him, trying desperately to keep up with her pet. So as I was saying, Doofenshmirtz ran FAST. He ran all the way to the water and into it. Then he started searching the water, real crazy like. Pinky and I just stood on the shore and watched. Pinky tried to step forward and help look but I pulled him back and told him no. I don't know if it was because the scientist was freaking me out or it was because of the incident with the water earlier. Knowing me it could be both. I'm so over protective of Pinky; I don't know how I ever got this way. I've been over protective of Pinky for as long as I can remember. Even in training when we were all just little pups. We struck up a friendship and it still stands to this very day. It wasn't easy for Pinky to make friends. Everyone said he got distracted easily and that he always got off topic when he talked about something. That he'd start talking about the weather one second and then somehow work his way to why rubber is so chewy. But I admired how Pinky got so easily distracted. It was one of the many things I loved about the dog. I just hoped Pinky wasn't upset about me not telling him about Peter. I just couldn't bear to upset him anymore than he already was. My thoughts were interrupted as the other agents and the scientists gathered around on shore, obviously confused. They were probably drawn by all the yelling.

* * *

**Pinky's POV**

Everyone joined us on shore, staring at the sight in front of them. I saw Carl cast a worried glance at Major Monogram who simply mirrored it. The yelling was probably how they found us. Perry's nemesis was fairly loud…Perry. I whimpered, letting the reality sink in. I felt Terry squeeze my hand. He gave me a reassuring smile, silently telling me that everything was gonna be ok. I shook my head. No…nothing was going to be ok. He should have said something before, before this happened.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Doofenshmirtz kept searching in the water. At one point he even went underwater to try and get a better look. He didn't care how futile it was, he kept looking. That is, until a small brown fedora floated near his side. He stared at the little brown piece of fabric for a moment before slowly lifting it out of the water in the palm of his hand. The hat was teeny compared to his large hand. He'd come attached to this fedora. It was the first thing he saw when the platypus came around and the last thing he'd see when the mammal left. Oh the many times the wearer of this fedora crashed through his windows, walls and ceilings. How many times the wearer had punched him in the face and saved him from mortal death by explosion.

But now the wearer…was nowhere to be found.

…

Not that far away standing above everyone at the top of the waterfall, two small figures high-fived in victory.


	10. Didn't Done

Doofenshmirtz sobbed and held the fedora closer to his chest.

"He's been sitting in the sand hugging that fedora and crying like that for hours" Dr. Diminutive whispered to the other LOVEMUFFIN members who stayed behind.

After hours of everyone searching the water it was eventually time to give up and assume the worst. It didn't come that easy to Doofenshmirtz who kept searching. At one point Rodney had to pry him from the water and tell him the cold truth, which resulted in Heinz having a total breakdown.

"You could have broken it to him more gently…" Poofenplotz told Rodney.

"Oh please, I wasn't that harsh" Rodney scoffed.

"Oh you weren't? We all must have heard you wrong then, although it would be hard NOT to hear you because you were screaming at the top of your lungs!" Shouted Dr. Bloodpudding.

"I did not!"

 

**Cue Flashback:**

"YOU'RE NEMESIS IS DEAD HEINZ! HE FELL OFF THE CLIFF; PROBABLY HIT HIS HEAD ON A ROCK AND DROWNED IN THE OCEAN. HIS BODY MOST LIKELY WAS WASHED AWAY BY THE CURRENTS OR WAS EATEN BY A LARGER ANIMAL, POSSIBLY A SHARK. HE IS NOW IN ANOTHER ANIMALS STOMACH BEING DIGESTED BY STOMACH ACIDS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Doofenshmirtz burst into tears.

 

**Back to the Present…**

The other scientist's glared and crossed their arms at Rodney.

"Okay fine maybe I was a  _little_ too straight forward, but he had to find out the truth somehow didn't he?"

"Perry the Platypus!" Doof half sobbed and half screamed his nemesis' name.

The scientists sighed.

* * *

 

" _Pinky wait!"_ Terry called after his friend who was storming away from him.

" _You should have said something; you should have said something before something like this could happen!"_

" _Pinky I'm sorry! I just- Everything's gonna be ok"_

" _No! No it's not Terry! Not everything is ok! I wish you'd stop saying that to me! You say that to me every time something bad happens! I can't just suppress my feelings like this!"_

" _What's done is done"_

" _Yes but I could have stopped it! Both times! Three years ago and now! I could have stopped it Terry! If you just would have TOLD ME!"_

Terry sighed and let Pinky leave. Could some of what the Chihuahua was saying be true? If he would have just let him would both of those things have happened? Was there a possibility Pinky could have stopped it? Both times? The turtle didn't know. Was it his fault? No, he was trying to protect Pinky; keep him away from danger and by him at all times. If he would have told him, the Chihuahua would have been there and on the case in a seconds notice. Pinky would have been in danger and Terry would do anything to prevent that. He made a promise to keep the Chihuahua safe at all times and that was a promise he would NOT break, for anything. It was the right thing, but why was he questioning it now? Pinky was safe and that's all that mattered. But now the Chihuahua was angry and roaming the island somewhere. Definitely not safe to do, and of course now Terry would have to go out there and find him. Pinky shouldn't be alone out there, no matter how upset he was. Being upset just made him more reckless. Why couldn't Pinky make his job easy and just stay by his side, safe and sound at all times? Of course that would be too easy, and Terry had a job to do. With that being said, he set out to find Pinky. Of course that meant he would miss the memorial service. He cared about Agent P, he really did; but Perry would want Pinky safe just as much as he did. Wouldn't he?

 

* * *

 

"Today we gather to say goodbye to Agent P, a great agent some knew as Perry, Perry the Platypus and to others, P square…"

"Uh, sir?"

"What is it Carl? Can't you see I am trying to give a memorial service?" Monogram glared down at the intern from his podium made of sand.

"I see that sir it's just, no one really called him that. You were the one who created that nickname and only used it once"

"Quiet Carl! Before I make you stand under that coconut tree again"

"Yes, sir"

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by someone…CARL!"

Carl sighed and slouched in his seat. Which also, was made of sand; it was the major's idea and had the intern build a whole funeral setting out of sand to fit all the agents and scientists. It took a long time and Carl was just frustrated. If Major Monogram didn't start giving him credit for SOMETHING he was gonna lose it.

"Funerals are never fun, especially when it's for someone who has meant so much to so many…I remember the day Agent P was first assigned. It started on a warm summer day…"

While he goes on with the sermon, let's take a look into the audience shall we? The rest of the agents and scientists listened respectfully and silently.

Doofenshmirtz was quietly sobbing in the audience. It took about 6 agents and 2 scientists to pry the fedora from him to put on the sand display case that Carl made next to the podium (Which also took a LONG TIME, but it did take less time than it would have to make a casket if they had the body; which they didn't. You could say that Carl was relieved he didn't have to make a casket but that wouldn't be right because he would never be happy about someone's death)

Peter was sitting in his sand chair rolling his eyes at the whole idea of a funeral for that stupid platypus. He was happy he was dead and definitely wouldn't be mourning for him. The panda glanced over at Doofenshmirtz; he couldn't believe the scientist's reaction to all of this. Peter would have to change that.

Soon the funeral was over and everyone was walking around socializing. Scientists were told him they were 'sorry for his loss' and Agents expressed their sorry's for him silently with handshakes and sad glances.

Peter; getting sick of watching this, made his way over to Doofenshmirtz silently and angrily telling the other agents and scientists to vamoose.

"Oh Hey Peter the Panda"

Peter tipped his hat, smiled and squeezed the doctor's hand softly.

"Thanks Peter…it was just so sudden…I mean yesterday we were swimming and splashing each other in a river…and now he's just gone…it's just so…"

Doofenshmirtz was just starting to ramble on when Peter pulled on his hand and stopped it. If they were gonna have a serious relationship together, he was gonna have to stop that. Not only was it annoying and time consuming but the panda liked to get things done. He didn't like to waste time.

Peter began leading Doofenshmirtz away somewhere so that they could be alone.

"Where are we going, Peter the Panda?"

The panda gave no answer and started running faster with him, distancing them with the others as much as possible.

Rodney and Poofenplotz stared quizzically at the sight.

"So Rodney, it looks like you're gonna need a new nemesis soon hm?"

"What the devil are you talking about Poofenplotz?"

"It looks like Doofenshmirtz is beginning to steal your nemesis, you might wanna spend more time with him before it's too late"

"Don't be ridiculous Poofy, Doofenshmirtz is just having loss issues right now; he did lose his nemesis you know and I completely trust Peter"

"Yes, but do you  _really_?Think about this logically Dr Roddenstein" She mused.

"I am thinking logically Poofenplotz, I completely trust Peter"

Poofenplotz scoffed.

"Well, where is your nemesis Poofenplotz? Since you're so interested in mine"

"I don't know…he wasn't at the funeral…I hope the poor dear is alright" The professor walked off.

Rodney rolled his eyes; he would never understand serious scientist and agent relationships. It's a job; they are just supposed to foil your schemes on a daily basis. Why do people have to make it so complicated with senseless feelings? Then there was Peter, his nemesis. He was serious and all about getting the job done. They didn't make conversation; they just did the job, parted ways and repeated. Their relationship was strictly business, he trusted Peter.

Didn't he?


	11. Promise/Debt

Pinky ran as fast as he could, he had to get away. He was angry at Peter and Terry but more importantly, he was angry at himself. How could he let this happen again? Was he blind or just plain stupid? He promised himself he'd stop it next time, but he didn't. He just let it happen. Terry was also to blame for this. Why did he have to be so overprotective? Always trying to keep him out of danger. They were secret agents! Their whole life spelled danger! He also wished the turtle would stop holding vital information from him. If they were on a mission together Terry would always take the more dangerous job or make the Chihuahua sit in the hovercraft until it was over. No matter how much Pinky told him to knock it off and that he could take care of himself, the turtle wouldn't go for it. He'd say the same thing every time. 'I'm just trying to keep you safe'. It was sweet in a way. Then there was Peter, there wasn't a doubt in Pinky's mind that it was Peter who caused all of this. He didn't know how or why but he just knew it was Peter. He could just  _feel_ it. How could he be so sure? I guess you learn from past experiences,  _especially_  the bad ones.

The Chihuahua kept running until something hard hit him in the back of the head. He turned around only to be face to face with Dennis, who dropped a coconut on the ground.

" _D-Dennis?"_ Pinky backed away in horror.

" _Agent Pinky"_ Dennis smirked.

" _W-what's up?"_ The dog was shaking more than ever.

" _Oh nothing really…what have you been up to?"_

" _N-not much…"_

" _Wow Pinky, you're shaking more than usual; Are you afraid of something?"_

" _N-No"_

" _Are you sure? You look TERRIFIED"_

" _Terrified? N-nope not me"_

" _You sure do LOOK terrified"_

" _W-what on earth would I be terrified for?"_

" _I don't know, it was just a thought"_

" _I-…I- uh…have to go!"_ Pinky tried to run but Dennis grabbed the Chihuahua's arm and pulled him back.

" _Leaving so soon? I barely even got a chance to talk to you; can't you stay a little bit longer?"_

" _I have to go, T-Terry is probably looking for me and-"_

" _Let him look, it's about time you got some space from him; He's ALWAYS hovering around you, it's not healthy for you OR him, so what'd you do?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You must have done something to get away from him"_ The rabbit began to circle him.

" _I-I don't know what you mean"_

" _Oh come on, you must have done SOMETHING for him to leave you alone; I mean let's face it, you two are inseparable"_

" _I-"_

" _I saw you guy's little argument back there"_

" _Y-you did?"_

" _Yep and I must say, you are absolutely right"_

" _What?"_

" _Terry shouldn't keep things from you like that, it isn't right I mean; you are his partner after all, you're best friends you're supposed to share everything with each other"_

" _That's what I said!"_

" _He especially isn't supposed to keep mission details from you, that's against the rules; doesn't he know that can put you in danger? The very thing he is trying to prevent from happening"_

" _Exactly!"_

" _I hope you guys make up soon, you're so cute together; I hope everything turns out for you"_

" _Thanks Dennis, that means a lot coming from you; especially considering that fact that you're a rogue and all, you're not that bad"_

" _Thanks, that means a lot coming from an old fellow agent like you"_

" _And to think the others said you were highly dangerous and to stay away from you"_

" _Well people don't really get to know me that well; they often judge me for who I am on the outside"_

" _That's not fair; you should never judge a book by its cover"_

" _The thing that people don't notice is…who I am on the outside is only a mere reflection of who I am on the inside; I am so much worse…are you ready Pinky?"_

" _Ready for what, Dennis?"_

" _For your nap"_

" _Nap? What nap?"_ That's all Pinky had time to ask before the rabbit clamped a white cloth over his mouth.

Pinky coughed and tried to pry his paws away but it was no use, he was too strong.

" _I'm sorry Pinky but I can't have you telling the others which way I went, don't wanna risk getting caught now do we? I won't kill you; I just need you to be unconscious when I leave…I have to…cover my tracks; thanks for this chat we had, it's very hard to keep your sanity while isolated…we have GOT to do it again sometime, oh and tell Terry I said a promise is a debt…he should know what I mean"_

Pinky bit the rabbits hand and screamed.

* * *

 

" _TERRY!"_

Terry heard the scream and ran towards the source of it.

" _Pinky?"_ The turtle pushed through the bushes and called out for his friend "Pinky!" He was just about to give up when he saw it.

Pinky.

The small dog was lying unconscious on the ground, alone; or so he thought. Dennis smirked from up in a tree as he watched Terry kneel down next to his friend and check for a pulse, after he was relieved to find one he looked around to see if he saw anyone right before turning his gaze back to the Chihuahua.

Dennis decided it was about time for him to disappear; he grabbed a vine and began swinging through the trees, he had to see a friend about a promise.

* * *

 

Peter purred and rubbed his head against the scientist's hand.

"Wow Peter the Panda, you sure do like being pet; it's kind of cute" Doofenshmirtz scratched harder under the panda's neck. Peter tilted his head up to give him more access, finding this not being enough however he tilted his body backwards until he was on his back lying on the sand. The panda whimpered pleadingly.

"You want me to rub your tummy, is that it?"

Peter nodded.

"Well, alright I can't see any harm in it" The doctor scratched his stomach with both hands. The panda's foot kicked happily "Oh come on, what if someone sees?" Doof laughed.

Someone  _was_ watching of course; Dennis shook his head from up in a nearby tree in disgust. No one knew that below that same tree in a nearby bush, Rodney glared in the distance.


	12. You're Wrong

Doofenshmirtz continued to scratch and tickle the panda until his arm grew sore and told him it was time to stop. "Alright, that's enough; you act like you've never gotten attention before" He got up and so did Peter "Don't your owners or whatever play with you?"

Peter looked down at the ground.

"Hey are you okay Peter? You look a little down all of a sudden…"

The animal nodded. Yes, he was fine. There…there was nothing wrong with him.

"Okay good, uh I'm gonna head back to camp see you later" The scientist left.

The panda sighed and looked longingly up at the sky. Peter smiled; he swore he could almost feel-

His thoughts were interrupted when a certain white rabbit jumped seemingly out of the sky and landed in front of him. Peter was startled at first but regained his composure.

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Nothing much, just waiting for you to be done with your little love fest that's all"_

Peter blushed and muttered  _"What do you want?"_

" _My end of the deal before you decide to skip out on me"_

" _Why would I skip out on you?"_

" _Oh please, don't give me that crud; you're untrustworthy Peter and you know it,_ _ **I**_ _know it"_

" _I'm not untrustworthy, if anything you're more untrustworthy than I am"_

" _That may be but we still decide to trust each other, don't we? We have an understanding, if only you could say that much for you and your nemesis"_

" _What are you talking about? Doofenshmirtz trusts me, way more than he even should perhaps"_

" _Ah, but he is not your nemesis; I was talking about your REAL nemesis, Dr. Roddenstein; does the name ring a bell?"_

" _Oh yeah him…uh, where exactly are you going with this?"_

" _Never mind just forget I said anything about it, now as I was saying; my end of the deal?"_

" _We haven't been rescued yet, we're still on the island just like you are; we haven't heard anything and probably won't until or even IF something does rescue us, why're you so worked up about this? It's not like I can call for transportation or anything"_

" _I guess I'm just paranoid, I don't want to be screwed over"_

" _I wouldn't screw you over Dennis! It's not like I'd leave you here on the island to DIE if that's what you're worried about"_

" _I know you wouldn't do that, I'd kill you before that would happen"_

" _Now you're making death threats at me, dude what's eatin at ya?"_

" _It's nothing"_

" _Come on dude it's gotta be something, did something from your past come back to bite you in the-"_

" _Look! Let's just forget this whole conversation alright?"_

" _Fine, but you can't run from your past dude"_

" _I'm Dennis I can run from whatever I want"_

" _It'll eventually catch up to you"_

" _Has yours caught up with you yet?"_

" _Not yet"_

" _Then I have nothing to worry about"_

" _So is that it or was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"_

" _Oh yeah I nearly forgot"_ The rabbit suddenly remembered  _"He's alive"_

Peter's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 

Perry opened his eyes only to be face to face with his counterpart.

_Please tell me this isn't happening again._ The platypus thought.

" _It's not"_ Platyborg chattered.

Perry awoke from his exotic dream and opened his eyes. He saw a school of fish swim by. What were fish doing swimming on land? Oh wait!

The platypus scrambled up to the surface of the water and took a deep breath of fresh air. He swam to shore and lied down in the warm sand. It was then that he got a good look at his surroundings. Behind him was nothing but forest and trees. Okay, so he was still on the island. That was a good thing at least. But where exactly on the island was he and exactly how far away from the others was he?

Perry concluded that since upstream was that way and that way was his best bet. He began his long walk through the forest. This was going to take a while.

* * *

 

Doofenshmirtz continued to walk back to camp when he bumped into Rodney.

"Oh, sorry Rodney" He apologized and moved over to pass him but Rodney stepped in front of him. Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow and repeated his action, only for Rodney to block him from passing several more times "Uh, Rodney? Move"

"Why don't  _you_ move?" He glared.

"Well I'm trying to move but you keep blocking me"

"Well maybe you need to be blocked!" Rodney hmph'd and stormed away.

Heinz raised an eyebrow "Okay then?"

* * *

 

" _Alive? What do you mean he's alive?"_ Peter screamed  _"How can he be alive? We killed him didn't we? How do you even know this?"_

" _Look, I was swinging in the trees minding my own business-"_

" _Pfft! You never mind your own business! You're too busy in everyone else's!"_

" _Do you wanna hear what I have to say or not?"_

" _Sorry, go ahead"_

" _As I was saying, I was swinging on the vines when I spot something tealish blueish pop out of the water. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me so I went in for a closer look and sure enough it's him swimming back to shore, he started looking around so I had to vamoose before he saw me; bottom line is, he's very much alive"_

" _I was this close!"_ Peter used his fingers for emphasis  _"THIS close to having Doofenshmirtz to myself! And now it's ruined!"_

" _It's not the end of the world"_

" _Yeah it is! When the others find out…oh I might as well be put to sleep right now!"_

" _They tried to put me to sleep…"_ Dennis smirked  _"It didn't work"_

" _Look I don't wanna know how or why that's even possible right now- you should tell me about it later- but what am I going to do?"_

" _Relax"_

" _But the other agents-"_

" _The other agents don't know anything and they won't find out anything, the only other two agents you have to worry about are Pinky and Terry, and guess what? They're somewhere out in the jungle. Agent P never saw you he only saw me and they all already know that I'm on the island; and who says Agent P's gonna make it back anyways? He's all the way on the other side of the island; the forest will get to him before he gets to us! And if he somehow manages to get close, I'll stop him; you've got nothing to worry about trust me, everyone thinks he's dead and no one is looking for him; he can't contact anyone or get help, he's as good as dead; and if the three of them happen to find each other I'll kill them all, feel better?"_

" _A lot better actually, but what if they-"_

" _They won't, just go enjoy your side of the plan and leave everything to me"_

" _I hope you know what you're doing"_

" _Have I ever steered you wrong before?"_

" _Well actually-"_

" _Shut up"_

" _Got it"_

* * *

 

Pinky opened his eyes only to again awaken to a familiar face staring at him. Why did this keep happening?

" _Pinky! What happened to you?"_

" _Well if you MUST know"_ Pinky was still mad at him  _"I had a little encounter with Dennis"_.

" _Are you alright?"_ Terry helped him up.

Pinky snatched his hand away  _"I'm fine, we just talked"_

" _What about?"_

" _About YOU, Dennis thinks you're wrong"_

" _Good to know"_ The turtle rolled his eyes.

" _He ALSO told me to give you a message before I passed out"_

" _What was it?"_

" _He told me to tell you that a promise is a debt and that you'd know what he meant, what does he mean?"_

Terry looked angered. That stupid rabbit! How could he have known that? He wasn't even there when- The turtle's eyes widened. That sneaky rat, he was there! The whole time he was there! He was watching the whole time! That son of a-

" _Terry?"_

" _What?"_

" _I asked you what he meant by that"_

" _Meant by what?"_

" _What did Dennis mean when he said 'A promise is a debt'?"_

" _I-It's nothing Pinky you shouldn't worry about-"_

" _Damn you!"_

" _Pinky!"_ Terry gasped at the sudden cursing.

" _You're doing it again! You're keeping secrets from me!"_

" _Look Pinky-"_

" _No! YOU look Terry! Open your eyes! You can't shield me from everything! You can't just chain me up and expect me to be ok! I'm not a dog! Wait…I am! I am a dog! But you can't do that to me!"_

" _Pinky-"_

" _No! Leave me alone!"_ The Chihuahua started storming away.

" _Where are you going?"_

" _Back to camp and away from YOU!"_

" _We can't go back to camp!"_

" _And why not?"_

" _Because we don't know where we are!"_

That's when Pinky actually looked around. There were trees and wilderness all around them. They were in the middle of the forest somewhere. Needless to say, they were good and lost.

" _Great! Now how am I going to get away from you?"_

" _You're not. We're lost Pinky and we have to stay together so it looks like you're stuck with me!"_

" _Great!"_

" _It's getting dark; we should find firewood and food"_

" _Fine, since I have no choice but to stay with you I'll get the food; there are coconuts everywhere so it won't be that hard"_

" _I'll get the firewood"_

" _Deal"_ Pinky started to walk away.

" _Pinky?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Be careful"_

Pinky groaned in frustration and stormed off further into the forest.

Terry laughed and went to get the firewood.


	13. Blast from the Past

**_3 years ago._ **

_Pinky scaled the building. He had to get inside; he had to talk to him, to find out that is was indeed an accident. It had to be, he wouldn't have done it otherwise. Would he? No, he wouldn't have…he couldn't have. Pinky shook the thoughts from his head. The only way to find out was to ask him and he couldn't ask him if he was still on the side of the building. He needed to climb faster!_

_He continued to climb until finally he was at the top. Pinky took that moment to breathe. That's when he heard it, the gunshot; the gunshot that made his whole world change. He pulled himself over the balcony and ran to the main room. He was horrified by what he saw._

_Peter was holding a gun and his nemesis…Dr Meddleshmirtz was on the ground with a bullet hole through his chest. Blood pooled around him. The panda looked shocked to see the Chihuahua here._

" _P-Peter!"_

" _Pinky…"_

" _How could you?"_

" _Pinky I'm- I'm sorry-"_

" _Pinky? Slow down! I can barely keep- oh my god" Terry stopped at the seen in front of him, his attention turning to Pinky._

" _You didn't need to do this!" Pinky screamed at the panda._

" _Pinky I-"_

" _Don't talk to me, don't ever talk to me!" The Chihuahua cried "It was an accident!"_

" _An accident?" Peter yelled suddenly stricken with anger "You think what he did was an accident?"_

" _I know it was Peter!"_

" _You don't know anything! You know NOTHING!"_

" _Get out of here Peter!" Terry yelled holding Pinky close "Leave! Now!"_

_Peter dropped the gun and ran to the window "I'm sorry" He said before jumping out of it._

_Pinky sobbed quietly in Terry's arms. The turtle looked over the Chihuahua's shoulder at the scientist. He shook his head in dismay and held Pinky tighter._

* * *

 

**Present.**

Pinky woke up from his nightmare and looked around. Terry was shaking him awake.

" _Pinky"_

" _T-Terry"_

" _It's ok Pinky you just had another bad dream"_

Pinky sighed and tried to relax his breathing  _"I had the dream again, about-"_

" _I know…it's over now, it's done"_

" _It'll never be done, not if I keep reliving it"_

" _I'd do anything to change this…to change what happened, if only I could-"_

" _You can't change the past"_

" _I know, I'm sorry Pinky"_

" _It's okay"_

" _We should probably get moving if we're gonna make it back to camp, I'm sure everyone is worried"_

" _You're right, let's go"_

* * *

 

Perry continued walking through the forest. He had stopped at night to make camp. As soon as it was daylight he packed up everything in a backpack that he made out of giant leaves he found. Inside his makeshift bag were coconuts, a lighter, a long rope and a canteen of water. He normally kept these things in his hat (you wouldn't believe the storage space in that thing) but it was more handy to keep on hand in case he needed it.

The platypus continued his long trek to camp, he wondered what Doofenshmirtz was doing right now.

* * *

 

"Take that Peter the Panda!" The scientist splashed the Panda. Peter sputtered water and splashed back. The fun stopped when Doofenshmirtz held up his hands.

"Okay stop! I can't do this"

Peter looked puzzled as the doctor got out of the water.

"Look Peter the Panda this has been fun and all but I can't go on with this any further, Perry the Platypus was my nemesis and it's not that I don't like you it's just too soon for me to start another animosity with another animal; Perry was and always will be the only nemesis for me, I'm sorry Peter; and you have your own nemesis to worry about I'm sure Rodney would love to spend time with you! Goodbye Peter the Panda" The scientist started to walk back to camp.

The panda watched him walk until he was completely out of sight. Peter stayed in the water a few moments after that as if in shock and trying to understand what just happened. Suddenly it all dawned on him and he screamed a four letter obscenity to the world.

Dennis chuckled at the sight from up in a nearby tree. He liked to be above, never below. That way he could get an aerial view of things without being spotted or seen. Normally he'd be absolutely silent for fear of being captured but he couldn't hold in his snickers. He found it absolutely hilarious. The rabbit subsided his laughter and went back to reality.

He remembered what Peter told him.

_You can't run from your past._

The sentence echoed in his mind. It wasn't true however; He could run from his past all he wanted. It just hasn't caught him yet, but he had a feeling Peter's past would catch up with him soon.

_Real_  soon.


	14. Flash from the Past

**_3 years ago: 18 hours before Dr Meddleshmirtz death:_ **

_Peter ran to his house horror stricken, his form only a shadow in the dark streets. The house, his home was going up in flames. He kept running, ignoring the firemen's warning of the house being unstable and being too dangerous. He didn't care, his family was inside and he had to get to them. He had to-_

_The panda was pulled into a nearby trashcan and before he knew it he was sliding down a chute and was met by his boss, other agents and intern._

_Their faces were full of sorrow but he wasn't concentrating on that, what he saw behind them made him blink back the start of tears. There were three tables covered in white sheets. There were three lumps underneath them._

"I'm so sorry Peter"  _Carl said and lifted back the white sheets revealing three bodies. The first body was that of a teenage girl. She had light brown poofy hair, her flawless pale skin and normally light blueish tank top now darkened from ash and smoke. Her lips curved into a small frown._

_Mandy._

_Peter recognized her immediately. His eyes darted to the other two smaller bodies, that of two small boys. The first boy also had light brown poofy hair almost a small afro. His green shirt tucked into his lighter green overalls with dark blue straps and small buttons were darkened with ash as well. His blue glasses clouded from smoke. His mouth also brought to a small frown._

_Thaddeous._

_The panda didn't want to see anymore but told himself he had to. There was no way he could look away now. His eyes turned to the last body. The boy- larger than the other boy but smaller than the girl- had different hair than the other two. He had blond straight hair almost bowl shaped with the exception of two small strands sticking out of place on the top of his head. He was huskier out of the three. The boy had a large circular nose and 3 freckles above his ear and his mouth- now this was odd- was oddly enough curved into a small smile. Peter smiled at that, it figures with him being so close to death he would finally crack a smile for once in his life; even if it was the end. His normal blue shirt and gray shorts tattered with black ash._

_Thor._

_His owners._

_Carl continued_  "We got them out before the fire department came, they didn't suffer. The smoke got to them before the flames did"

_Peter nodded, at least they didn't suffer. He turned to leave but was stopped when Carl continued._

"The fire was started by a stray beam from an inator…we thought you'd like to see where the beam came from"  _The intern stepped aside to reveal a small screen on his base computer. It showed exactly where the beam came from. Peter clenched his teeth from the anger suddenly building inside of him._

_Meddleshmirtz Evil Inc._

* * *

 

**Present:**

Peter wiped his eyes with his paw, the memory still fresh in his mind. He didn't regret what he did, not at all. The scientist deserved it…he deser-

"Peter?""

The panda turned around to see his nemesis, Rodney staring at him.

"Are you alright?"

Peter nodded, there was nothing wro-

"You're crying, that's not what you call  _alright_ "

The agent raised an eyebrow, why was he here anyways? Why did he even care?

"Mind telling me about it?"

" _I can't talk"_

"I'm fully aware that you can't talk"

" _How did you-"_ Peter started looking around, was there some sort of Translate-izer around here somewhere? Or some type of Mindreading-izer?

"You just look like you need someone right now"

So maybe he didn't understand what he was saying after all. The panda's eyes widened when the scientist put an arm around. Ok this was a little weird.

* * *

 

Dennis watched them all from a tall tree. The tree was tall enough so that he could see Terry and Pinky and if he turned his head he could see Agent P. Now he just had to keep them apart, easier said than done. They weren't even that far away from each other either. It was a miracle that they hadn't found each other yet. The slightest disturbance and they'd be running toward each other and then Dennis would have no choice but to kill them all, which he REALLY didn't feel like doing. Don't get me wrong, he could do it. The rabbit could kill all three of them with ease but it would just be so much work. He could just take them out one by one…but if one of them happened to scream it would alert the others and THAT wouldn't end well. So he decided to wait and see what happens. Just watch and wait it out.

Watchin…and waiting…

Ugh, no he hated that song.

Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you…

Ugh! That's even worse. This was gonna be a long stake out…

* * *

 

Doofenshmirtz suppressed his giggled from behind the bushes. He couldn't help it! It was just so out of character and funny!

Rodney tickled the panda and the little animal laughed and flailed wildly.

Doof smiled at the pair and started walking back to camp. His own nemesis came to mind, oh Perry the Platypus…how could-

"Doofenshmirtz, have you seen my nemesis?" Poofenplotz asked him.

"Your nemesis…remind me which one is yours again?"

She sighed "Pinky the Chihuahua, we've been over this before"

"Oh yeah! Haven't seen her"

" _Him!_ Pinky is a boy!"

"That's stupid, why would a boy be named Pinky?"

"Well what type of stupid name is Perry?" Poofenplotz retorted but instantly regretted it by the sad look Doof had given her "Sorry…"

"It's ok…"

"No it's not, that was beyond mean it wasn't even evil just downright cruel"

"It's alright, really"

"Look Heinz-"

"YOU HAD A CELL PHONE THIS ENTIRE TIME?" The majors yelling interrupted their conversation.

"It completely slipped my mind sir!"

"No excuses Carl! Give me it!" Monogram reached for it.

"No! It's a uPhone! I paid for it with my own paycheck!" Carl held it away from him.

"You don't HAVE a paycheck Carl! Now hand it over!"

"No!"

The major pried it from the intern's hands and began dialing "Seriously Carl…I can't believe you…"

"You didn't ASK if anyone had a cell phone, if you would have asked then I would have said  _I do sir_ and told you that you couldn't use it"

"Why couldn't I have used it?"

"Because of roaming charges"

"We have been stranded on an island for a week, lost an agent, are missing some agents, are close to starvation…and you're worried about ROAMING CHARGES?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Unbelievable Carl, just unbelievable!"

"Debt is a very serious thing"

"There's something  _serious-_ ly wrong with you Carl…" He trailed off and started talking to someone on the other end of the line. After a few moments Monogram got off the phone "Good news everyone, a rescue plane should be here by morning"

Everyone cheered.

"But the gas money is coming out of all of you paychecks"

The agents groaned and the scientists shrugged.

"Wait what about the agents that are missing?" Poofenplotz asked, suddenly worried about her nemesis.

"Well…if they're not found then…we don't have a choice but to leave without them"

There was a gasp from everyone.

* * *

 

"What do you mean we have to leave without them?" Poofenplotz was outraged.

"We can't just not get on the plane" MM explained "If their alive then they have approximately 19 hours to get back before the plane arrives, that's as much as their giving; I know some of you are concerned about your nemesis' but let's all get some sleep and hope for the best"

Dr. Roddenstein and Peter walked in holding hands and smiling.

" _What's going on?"_ Peter asked happily.

" _The rescue plane will be here tomorrow"_ Agent D said.

" _That's great!"_

" _The missing agents have 19 hours to make it back or we have to leave without them, I sure do hope they make it back in time don't you?"_

The panda's happy expression turned into an emotionless expression.

" _Peter? Hello?"_

* * *

 

" _DENNIS!"_ Peter continued to call into the woods. Where was he? This was perfect! Just perfect! Not only was that stupid platypus alive and the only two agents that have evidence against him are still out there somewhere but NOW they had a chance to make it back in time to be rescued! Could this get any worse? And where the hell was that rabbit!

" _Do you want the whole island to hear you?"_ Dennis hissed and jumped down from a branch.

" _At this point it doesn't matter! You have to kill them!"_

" _Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on there tubby! That wasn't the plan; I said if they find each other that'd be a last resort to kill them. Why the sudden death wanting?"_

" _The rescue plane is coming tomorrow and they have approximately 18 hours and 41 minutes to get back. I don't want to take any chances, I want them dead"_

" _So you weren't coming to tell me about the rescue plane?"_

" _What? Dennis I told you I wasn't going to screw you over! The plane is going to be here at 8AM and I will sneak you onto it like I promised but we don't have a choice! We have to make sure they can't get on the plane!"_

" _Look, I told you I got this. If they find each other I'll kill them, and if they don't I'll leave them and make a break for the plane. If I'm not there stall for as long as you can, got it?"_

" _But what if-"_

" _Enough what if's! That's the plan, take it or leave it"_

" _Take it"_

" _Good, now get back before they mark you MIA as well"_

" _Dennis-"_

" _I GOT this, just go"_

Peter sighed and ran away.

Dennis climbed back into the trees. He'd make sure that Terry, Pinky nor Perry got onto that plane.

And that  _he_ did.


	15. SLAM CRACCK SPLASH

**_3 years ago:_ **

_Pinky sobbed quietly in Terry's arms. The turtle looked over the Chihuahua's shoulder at the scientist. He shook his head in dismay and held Pinky tighter. Terry cast another glance at the scientist and his eye's widened._

" _Pinky go home"_

" _What?"_

" _Go back to HQ and tell the major what happened, just get out of here I'll be there soon I- I don't want you to see this"_

_Pinky nodded and ran out the door._

_Terry turned back to the scientist and walked towards him._

" _You're Agent T correct?"_

_The turtle nodded, how was the scientist still alive? And why had he motioned for him to get Pinky to leave and for him to come over? Why was he talking to him? He needed medical help!_

_Terry reached into a non-existent pocket and pulled out his video phone._

" _No, don't do that. I'm dead, and I need to talk to you"_

_The scientist obviously wasn't dead but the turtle complied and put his phone away, to this day he wonders why he listened and didn't call an ambulance. Would he still be alive today if he had? He would never know, but what Dr. Meddleshmirtz had said to him that day he still couldn't believe._

" _You are close to Pinky, yes?"_

_Terry nodded. Where was he going with this?_

" _You probably won't believe this but Pinky and I are fairly close as well, I know it sounds ridiculous but we were able to see past the hate we are supposed to have and replaced it with something more nice and feeling; Love and friendship"_

_At this point Terry just listened; he really didn't know what else to say._

" _I want you to promise me something, promise me you will protect Pinky; from all danger and harm, can you do that?"_

_Terry nodded. Yes, yes he could._

" _Thank you" The doctor coughed "A promise is a debt and one day I shall repay that debt to you…" The scientist took his last breath._

_The turtle left the building and began his lifelong devotion to protecting the Chihuahua, it was a mission he refused to fail._

* * *

 

**Present:**

*SLAM, CRACCK, SPLASH!*

Perry raised an eyebrow at the sudden noise, what the heck was that?

 

*SLAM, CRACCK, SPLASH!*

 

There it was again.

 

*SLAM, CRACCK, SPLASH!*

 

The platypus decided to investigate and started walking towards the sound.

* * *

 

*SLAM, CRACCK, SPLASH!*

Dennis jerked awake from the sudden noise. What on earth was that? He looked down from his tree at Perry who was walking towards the sound. The rabbit groaned in frustration and jumped out of the tree. It was morning, he overslept. What time was it? He had to get to the plane before it was too late! More importantly he had to make sure that those three bozos didn't get on it.

* * *

 

*SLAM, CRACCK, SPLASH!*

 

" _Pinky?"_ Terry yawned  _"What're you doing?"_

" _I'm trying to make a milkshake, but I can't get the milk out of these coconuts!"_ The Chihuahua demonstrated by hit another coconut against a rock.

 

*SLAM, CRACCK, SPLASH!*

 

The coconut cracked open and all the milk spilled onto the ground.

" _It keeps spilling!"_

The turtle was about to open his mouth to object when they heard rustling in the bushes, both agent's stood ready to attack. Out of the bushes came…Perry?

" _Agent P?"_ Pinky barked in confusion before running to the agent in excitement and engulfing him in a bear hug  _"You're alive!"_

" _Yeah? And?"_ Perry chattered, still trying to get the Chihuahua to stop hugging him but failing to do so.

" _We thought you were dead dude"_ Terry stepped forward.

" _Dead? Why would I be-"_

Slow clapping caused them all to gasp and turn around.

" _Well, well, well"_ Dennis smirked  _"Agent P I'm so HAPPY you're alive, really I am"_

Perry and Terry growled at him, the turtle pulled the Chihuahua behind him protectively.

Dennis continued  _"Agent T, it's good to see you too and you too Pinky"_

" _How come you don't call me by MY agent name Dennis?"_

" _Because frankly Pinky, you're just not worth it"_

" _Don't listen to him Pinky"_ Terry glared.

" _Agent T…still overprotective I see, did you happen to get my little message?"_

" _Yes, yes I did…although how you could possibly know that is beyond me"_

" _I was always good at sneaking around…enough chit chat, let's cut to the chase shall we? I was TRYING to keep you three from finding each other, THAT was my plan A"_

" _What's plan B?"_ Pinky asked.

" _Kill you"_ Dennis turned off the safety on his gun and aimed at them.

" _Well Dennis"_ Terry started  _"As much as we'd LOVE to stay for your Plan B, I'm afraid we're gonna have to be…ANYWHERE ELSE BUT HERE!"_ The three agents ran, lucky for them in the direction of camp.

The rabbit fired gunshots after them repeatedly. The agents dodged the bullets and ran even faster.

Dennis ran after them as fast as he could. He had to kill them and get to the plane before it was too late. If he was too late he'd be stranded on the island forever, and not only would he be stranded there but he'd be stranded WITH them. Pinky annoyed him enough already and Terry and Perry hated his guts. He couldn't pretend to be their friend or manipulate them like he did with Peter to get what he wanted, Pinky maybe but not the other two! Plus the turtle wouldn't let him anywhere near the Chihuahua in the first place.

He HAD to get to that plane and FAST. Dennis just hoped Peter was stalling them or they were all doomed. Wait, all of them wouldn't be doomed. If they didn't show up that stupid panda would get home scot-free.

If they showed up, the arrival of the agents would surely be enough of a distraction for him to sneak on the plane himself.

Dennis started to run slower, who needed friends anyways?


	16. Over

**_3 years ago: 23 hours before Dr. Meddleshmirtz death._ **

_Dennis growled at the scientist. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; he was totally being screwed over!_

" _Look Dennis, I'm sorry but I can't do it" Meddleshmirtz apologized, he was a red headed man with curly hair on either sides of his head and purple glasses._

" _We had a deal!" The rabbit snarled even though the man couldn't understand him._

" _If I help destroy the OWCA then I'd be destroying my nemesis and I simply can't do that, I care about him too much"_

" _Fine" Dennis nodded "This is far from over"_

_The rabbit jumped out the window. Dr. Meddleshmirtz raised an eyebrow at the sudden exit but shrugged it off and went to the next room._

_Dennis climbed back into the room and walked over to an inator on the balcony. He aimed and fired it. He snickered and jumped back out the window._

_This was so far from being over._

* * *

 

**Present:**

Perry, Terry and Pinky kept running. The gunshots ceased firing long ago but they kept going just to be sure. Finally they got to the far side of the island and they saw it, the plane rolling down the sandy beach; taking off…without them. They stared in shock; there was nothing they could do. They were Stranded, for real this time.

* * *

 

"Could we please wait a little longer?" Poofenplotz pleaded.

"I'm sorry we waited as long as we could, we have to leave now" The major walked into the plane with Carl in tow.

The female scientist sighed and walked into the plane, taking her seat.

Doofenshmirtz sighed and slumped down into his seat. He looked out the plane window glumly, a certain semi-aquatic agent on his mind. He had made a promise to him…one that he'd never get to keep now.

_"Tell you what, when we get off this island, I will take my car and drive you straight to them and you're gonna see them again, even if I have to swim you there myself"_

_The agent laughed silently and hugged his nemesis._

_"Let's go see what the others are doing"_

_Perry nodded and they began to walk back together._

Oh Perry the Platypus…how could you really be gone?

The plane started up and the engines roared. Doofenshmirtz took one last glance out the window. How could you be-

That's when he heard it, a chatter; barely audible by the engines.

Here?

The scientist looked out the window and his eyes widened. A turtle, Chihuahua and platypus were watching in shock as the plane started to take off and Doofenshmirtz thought he had seen a quick flash of white. A rabbit maybe? But who cared? Perry the Platypus was alive and-

Not on the plane.

Perry the Platypus was not on the plane.

"STOP THE PLANE!" He ran out of his seat and screamed.

"Doofenshmirtz sit down!" Monogram looked over at the scientist.

"Perry the Platypus, a turtle and a Chihuahua are out there! And I think I saw a rabbit too"

"There's nobody out there Doofenshmirtz now sit down and-" MM looked out the window "Great Googly Moogly! You heard the deranged lunatic! Stop the plane!"

The plane skidded to a halt and everyone ran out.

"Perry the Platypus!" The scientist hugged the little monotreme close "I thought I lost you forever!" His eyes widened and he glared at the major "Hey wait a minute! What do you mean  _deranged_?"

Major Monogram shrugged sheepishly.

"Pinky the Chihuahua! I was so worried about you dear! Are you alright?" Poofenplotz squeezed the small dog in a hug.

Pinky raised an eyebrow at his nemesis and then looked to Terry for guidance. The turtle smiled and hugged his own nemesis back. Pinky shrugged and hugged his as well.

Peter glared and stamped his foot.  _No! How could this happen? They were sure to rat him out now! Wait they were all busy with their nemesis'. Maybe he could sneak back into the plane before anybody noticed…_

"Where are you going Peter?" Rodney asked.

The panda jumped and then looked around to see if anyone had noticed him, no one did. Ok that was a good thing at least. He started walking back into the plane and his nemesis followed him.

_Why so possessive?_

* * *

 

Soon everyone was on the plane, each scientist sitting next to their nemesis and smiling. Perry listened happily to Doofenshmirtz' ramble, oh how he missed hearing them.

Terry sat next to his nemesis and gave a thumbs up over at Pinky who leaned more into his nemesis' scratching hand.

Peter drummed his fingers on his armrest impatiently before slamming his face into a pillow in frustration. Why won't you SHUT UP? Rodney just kept talking and talking and talking and TALKING. The extra attention was nice but now he was smothering him! He liked things the way they were before!

"….if you think THAT'S evil, wait until you find out why I call them –izers"

The panda jumped out of his seat and walked out of the room. He walked into the cargo part of the plane and sighed at the beauty and peacefulness of the silence. Of course that silence was short lived.

" _Sup?"_ The rabbit hopped off of a wooden crate and landed in a crouch in front of the surprised panda.

" _Dennis?"_

" _No, it's the Easter bunny! Who do you THINK I am?"_

" _H-how did you…? You weren't- I didn't see you-"_ Peter couldn't find his words.

" _I always WAS good at sneaking around unnoticed…"_ Dennis smirked.

* * *

 

**_3 years ago: The moments of Dr. Meddleshmirtz death_ **

_Dennis watched from the skylight as Peter broke into the building and cornered the scientist. Peter talked to him through pen and paper in a heated argument which finally led to the pulling of a gun. The scientist pleaded and tried reasoning with the panda to no avail. Peter pulled the trigger._

_NOW, it was over._


	17. Flashbacks

**3 years ago:**

Dennis growled at the scientist. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; he was totally being screwed over!

"Look Dennis, I'm sorry but I can't do it" Meddleshmirtz apologized, he was a red headed man with curly hair on either sides of his head and purple glasses.

"We had a deal!" The rabbit snarled even though the man couldn't understand him.

"If I help destroy the OWCA then I'd be destroying my nemesis and I simply can't do that, I care about him too much"

"Fine" Dennis nodded "This is far from over"

The rabbit jumped out the window. Dr. Meddleshmirtz raised an eyebrow at the sudden exit but shrugged it off and went to the next room.

Dennis climbed back into the room and walked over to an inator on the balcony. He aimed and fired it. He snickered and jumped back out the window.

* * *

 

Peter ran to his house horror stricken, his form only a shadow in the dark streets. The house, his home was going up in flames. He kept running, ignoring the firemen's warning of the house being unstable and being too dangerous. He didn't care, his family was inside and he had to get to them. He had to-

The panda was pulled into a nearby trashcan and before he knew it he was sliding down a chute and was met by his boss, other agents and intern.

Their faces were full of sorrow but he wasn't concentrating on that, what he saw behind them made him blink back the start of tears. There were three tables covered in white sheets. There were three lumps underneath them.

"I'm so sorry Peter" Carl said and lifted back the white sheets revealing three bodies. The first body was that of a teenage girl. She had light brown poofy hair, her flawless pale skin and normally light blueish tank top now darkened from ash and smoke. Her lips curved into a small frown.

Mandy.

Peter recognized her immediately. His eyes darted to the other two smaller bodies, that of two small boys. The first boy also had light brown poofy hair almost a small afro. His green shirt tucked into his lighter green overalls with dark blue straps and small buttons were darkened with ash as well. His blue glasses clouded from smoke. His mouth also brought to a small frown.

Thaddeous.

The panda didn't want to see anymore but told himself he had to. There was no way he could look away now. His eyes turned to the last body. The boy- larger than the other boy but smaller than the girl- had different hair than the other two. He had blond straight hair almost bowl shaped with the exception of two small strands sticking out of place on the top of his head. He was huskier out of the three. The boy had a large circular nose and 3 freckles above his ear and his mouth- now this was odd- was oddly enough curved into a small smile. Peter smiled at that, it figures with him being so close to death he would finally crack a smile for once in his life; even if it was the end. His normal blue shirt and gray shorts tattered with black ash.

Thor.

His owners.

Carl continued "We got them out before the fire department came, they didn't suffer. The smoke got to them before the flames did"

Peter nodded, at least they didn't suffer. He turned to leave but was stopped when Carl continued.

"The fire was started by a stray beam from an inator…we thought you'd like to see where the beam came from" The intern stepped aside to reveal a small screen on his base computer. It showed exactly where the beam came from. Peter clenched his teeth from the anger suddenly building inside of him.

Meddleshmirtz Evil Inc.

* * *

 

Dennis watched from the skylight as Peter broke into the building and cornered the scientist. Peter talked to him through pen and paper in a heated argument which finally led to the pulling of a gun. The scientist pleaded and tried reasoning with the panda to no avail. Peter pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

Pinky scaled the building. He had to get inside; he had to talk to him, to find out that is was indeed an accident. It had to be, he wouldn't have done it otherwise. Would he? No, he wouldn't have…he couldn't have. Pinky shook the thoughts from his head. The only way to find out was to ask him and he couldn't ask him if he was still on the side of the building. He needed to climb faster!

He continued to climb until finally he was at the top. Pinky took that moment to breathe. That's when he heard it, the gunshot; the gunshot that made his whole world change. He pulled himself over the balcony and ran to the main room. He was horrified by what he saw.

Peter was holding a gun and his nemesis…Dr Meddleshmirtz was on the ground with a bullet hole through his chest. Blood pooled around him. The panda looked shocked to see the Chihuahua here.

"P-Peter!"

"Pinky…"

"How could you?"

"Pinky I'm- I'm sorry-"

"Pinky? Slow down! I can barely keep- oh my god" Terry stopped at the seen in front of him, his attention turning to Pinky.

"You didn't need to do this!" Pinky screamed at the panda.

"Pinky I-"

"Don't talk to me, don't ever talk to me!" The Chihuahua cried "It was an accident!"

"An accident?" Peter yelled suddenly stricken with anger "You think what he did was an accident?"

"I know it was Peter!"

"You don't know anything! You know NOTHING!"

"Get out of here Peter!" Terry yelled holding Pinky close "Leave! Now!"

Peter dropped the gun and ran to the window "I'm sorry" He said before jumping out of it.

Pinky sobbed quietly in Terry's arms. The turtle looked over the Chihuahua's shoulder at the scientist. He shook his head in dismay and held Pinky tighter.

* * *

 

Pinky sobbed quietly in Terry's arms. The turtle looked over the Chihuahua's shoulder at the scientist. He shook his head in dismay and held Pinky tighter. Terry cast another glance at the scientist and his eye's widened.

"Pinky go home"

"What?"

"Go back to HQ and tell the major what happened, just get out of here I'll be there soon I- I don't want you to see this"

Pinky nodded and ran out the door.

Terry turned back to the scientist and walked towards him.

"You're Agent T correct?"

The turtle nodded, how was the scientist still alive? And why had he motioned for him to get Pinky to leave and for him to come over? Why was he talking to him? He needed medical help!

Terry reached into a non-existent pocket and pulled out his video phone.

"No, don't do that. I'm dead, and I need to talk to you"

The scientist obviously wasn't dead but the turtle complied and put his phone away, to this day he wonders why he listened and didn't call an ambulance. Would he still be alive today if he had? He would never know, but what Dr. Meddleshmirtz had said to him that day he still couldn't believe.

"You are close to Pinky, yes?"

Terry nodded. Where was he going with this?

"You probably won't believe this but Pinky and I are fairly close as well, I know it sounds ridiculous but we were able to see past the hate we are supposed to have and replaced it with something more nice and feeling; Love and friendship"

At this point Terry just listened; he really didn't know what else to say.

"I want you to promise me something, promise me you will protect Pinky; from all danger and harm, can you do that?"

Terry nodded. Yes, yes he could.

"Thank you" The doctor coughed "A promise is a debt and one day I shall repay that debt to you…" The scientist took his last breath.

The turtle left the building and began his lifelong devotion to protecting the Chihuahua, it was a mission he refused to fail.


	18. Epilogue

Perry walked off the plane and into the runway. All the agents were in a rush to get home to their host families and the scientists kept asking why they couldn't stay longer. Things have changed between all the agents and scientists, they learned to befriend and care for each other. Even Pinky was starting to take a liking to his nemesis, which he swore he'd never do again for fear of being hurt. Terry even let his guard down, but just a smidge because he still didn't trust anyone around the Chihuahua. Peter spent a lot of time around Rodney now (although it looked as if the panda was trying to get away from him). These feelings were nothing new to the platypus. Doofenshmirtz cared about him for years and vice versa, but it was still sweet that the others just got that now.

He felt that since the whole being Stranded thing, he didn't really get that much time to spend with Doofenshmirtz as the other agents had gotten with THEIR nemesis. The scientist wasn't even anywhere to be found, he didn't even say goodbye.

Agent P sighed, he should probably get home to his owners as well. He started walking until a car horn got his attention and he turned.

Perry raised an eyebrow at the sight of his nemesis in a car.

"Why so surprised? I made a promise to you didn't I?"

Promise? What was he- oh.

_"Tell you what, when we get off this island, I will take my car and drive you straight to them and you're gonna see them again, even if I have to swim you there myself"_

The platypus smiled.

"Good news is I don't have to swim you there, so where to?"

Perry got in the car and pointed to where he wanted to go, he pointed to the DEI building.

"My building? I thought I was supposed to drive you home"

The platypus shook his head and buckled his seat belt; his owners could wait a few more hours…or days.

"Well alright, whatever you want" Doofenshmirtz shrugged and pushed the gas pedal.

All the images of that driving coarse back in Gimmelschtump flashed through the mammal's head as the car sped down the street and he suddenly remembered an important fact about his nemesis.

Doofenshmirtz couldn't drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.


End file.
